


双面胶

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 我心里想，声音还挺好听，接着对付最后一道题。
Kudos: 9





	双面胶

**Author's Note:**

> 天雷系设定：李知勋（男、omega）×夫胜宽（女、alpha）OA发情期的故事  
> （按摩棒）李知勋 夫胜宽 左右顺序有意义  
> 接受不了就快走吧（逃）

  
  
十七岁之前我真的很想成为一个beta，结果事与愿违，某一天起来我原有的器官上方多了一团东西——软趴趴的，安静的一堆，严丝合缝地长在小腹下方一点的皮肤处，好像它原本就在那里一样。我面无表情地起床，然后蹲到卫生间里去呕吐。呕吐的时候我晨勃了，我干呕得满眼泪水，一边摸出手机给我姐打电话——她前段时间刚被盖章是一个beta。我姐过了一会儿才接起来骂我，说她在晨会，没想到我这个天杀的突然给她打电话。我从断断续续的呕吐声中挤出一句话：“帮我买内裤，我是alpha。”  
  
第二性别的出现也不过是三十几年前的事情，世界仍处在强大的混乱的惯性之中。我们已经不上生物课了，因为界定男女，界定雌雄的生物学标准——雌性拥有受孕生殖的功能，已经因为第二性别被打破了。女性的alpha和男性的omega体内的雌激素和雄激素水平和第二性别出现前的男性和女性差不多（所以至今为止男性omega的子宫到底是如何孕育胎儿这一问题还是没搞清楚，学者们已经开始考虑男性omega拥有的不是“子宫”，而是另一种可以培育胚胎的器官的可能性），从这个角度来说，男人仍然是男人，女人仍然是女人。Omega发情期的生理机能也没有被探明，抑制剂的研究倒是发展很快，然而就算是现在最新的产品也会对他们的身体产生一定影响，对omega的建议依然是：尽快找到alpha进行稳定的标记。  
  
虽然已经不上生物课了，但图书馆里的生物学书籍并没有被列入禁书目录，同样，在第二性别方面的研究依然是科研的重大热门之一。要问我为什么对这些问题这么清楚的话——当然是自学成才的。只要稍微主动一点去探索，这些信息一点都不难寻找。大学毕业之后我没有专业对口地进入金融业工作，而是去了生物研究所。  
  
和知勋哥的恋爱是从大学三年级的时候开始的。知勋哥大我两岁，那时候已经工作了。和他是在高中校友会上见面的，他是被印在邀请函封面上的“著名校友”，我则是第一批邀请函都做完寄出去了才被匆匆忙忙想起来的漏网之鱼。校友会那天我头痛地坐在大礼堂最后一排做我的数学分析的作业；那门课原本是大一的必修课，但我已经连挂了好几次，大三了还在重修。灯光被调得和迪斯科舞厅一样，我不仅要绞尽脑汁地去算，还要努力辨认题目到底写了些什么。  
  
有人说“现在有请校友代表李知勋先生上台发言”，我因为脖子实在酸得不行，龇牙咧嘴地抬头转了转，正好看见他阔步走上讲台。这场景未免有些滑稽，我听见有人笑了起来；因为知勋哥的身高，委婉来说，算不上太高。然而他面不改色心不跳地把麦克风直直地朝自己拉过来，对着台下说：“大家好，我是李知勋。”  
  
我心里想，声音还挺好听，接着对付最后一道题。  
  
散场的时候我第一个离开了礼堂，却在吃饭的时候发现自己忘了把最后一页卷子从里面带出来，可能是被我错当成草稿纸塞在了前一排的网兜里。我只好匆匆忙忙往回赶，好在礼堂没有关门，结果我推开门的时候，里面充斥着一股我说不上来的味道。  
  
还好那天我临时标记完知勋哥以后没有忘记把我的卷子带走。  
  
是知勋哥先表的白，其实全程都是他比较主动，和传统的男女恋爱没什么不一样。我一直有点逃避这个事情，因为临时标记的omega和alpha之间会有一种奇妙的联系，我害怕和他之间的感情不过是临时标记的产物，所以一直拖着没决定。直到那天因为抑制剂的副作用临时标记失效，知勋哥突然完全进入发情期，给我发了一条错字百出的短信还不接电话。我几乎是想也不想就翘了数学分析的期末总复习课，横跨几乎大半个城市，从大学所在的荒郊野岭，如同一支箭一般直直地插入都市柔软的腹地。我花了大概两个多小时，倒最后一班地铁的时候最初的热情已经冷却了，留下的只有焦虑，荒唐和恐惧。我在摩肩接踵的车厢里低着头流眼泪，满脑子想的都是，完了，数学分析又要挂了。  
  
还有，我总算要面对这个事实了。  
  
就如前文所言，分化为alpha的那一天我吐了。十七岁那年我短暂地患上了进食障碍，一部分原因是我无法接受自己的身体。这是一件很难让人一下子就坦然自洽的事情，尤其在女性alpha甚至比男性omega还要稀少的这个世界。我姐曾经开我玩笑，说我把所有的运气都用在这一次上了，我想我就算一辈子倒霉都不想这一次幸运。好在后来我发现我的生理期还是正常的，换句话说，我原有的女性的生殖系统仍然在运作，所以我又勉强一点点从混乱当中离开了。上大学读到的书里说在第二性别出现之前有一种染色体疾病，病人会多一条性染色体，我想我要不就当自己是xxy算了。  
  
我用颤抖的手输入知勋哥在短信里告诉我的他房子的密码，心里庆幸还好这不是指纹锁也不是钥匙锁，不然我和他都只能干着急。大平层的客厅没开灯，我在黑暗中循着他已经快把我憋死的信息素的味道找他的房间，顺带一提，他的味道挺怪的，像是佛手柑混合了什么别的植物，有种护手霜的感觉；我是橘子味的。我赤着脚走路，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉在我脚面上。我推开门，知勋哥也在哭，他全身都是粉的，在给自己手淫。他仰躺着，双腿打开，大腿根都在抖。我硬了，我也知道，一根顶在裤子里，但是我头皮发麻，有种被撕裂的感觉。本能叫我去操他，去标记他，射到他生殖腔里，灌满，把他干得翻白眼，呜呜咽咽地抱着我哭，护手霜的味道里再加一种新成分。但是我的心畏缩而胆怯地跳着，使我的手指紧紧抓着门把，事后我才发现指甲都被我弄断了。高涨的性欲于我而言不是什么难以纾解的事情——谢谢我的雌激素，让我在逃离他的信息素之后能够很快趋于冷静。  
  
我叫他：“知勋哥，知勋哥……”他哭得都快喘不上起来，挣扎着抬起头往我这边靠。我眼泪涌得更凶，走过去接住了他。接吻的时候嘴里都是咸咸的味道，根本分不清是谁的眼泪。分开以后知勋哥短暂地平静了一会儿，眼神茫然地靠在我身上，我凑在他耳朵旁边，极轻极轻地嗫嚅着：“我真的好爱你，我真的好爱你……”也不知道是说给知勋哥听还是说给我自己听。  
  
我脱掉衣服，只穿着内衣和内裤又一次爬上床去，知勋哥叫我帮帮他，我犹豫了一下，伸出手握住了他的性器。他大幅度地颤抖了一下，我从来没有给别人弄过，下手没有轻重，没一会儿就让他拱起腰射了。我咽了口口水，目光移向下方水光淋漓的一开一合的小口——我之前以为那些色情片里都是骗人的，是润滑剂的结果，没想到omega真的有这么湿。我伸手到床头柜找套子——其实只是为了逃避帮他扩张，我摸了一会儿就摸到了，但是假装还在找。  
  
局势是在那个时候发生转变的。我好像短暂地恍惚了一瞬，然后就变成知勋哥去摸那些套子了。他的身体还是没有力气，沉沉地压在我的双腿上面。我有点痛地哼了一声，一只手从我内衣下面伸进来，开始摸我因为情欲而挺起的乳头。我没忍住叫出了声——一半是因为惊愕，另一半是因为那种奇妙的体验。我感觉到我两个地方都更兴奋了，抵在知勋哥屁股上的性器开始冒亮晶晶的前液，女性的器官也有一点湿意。知勋哥得意地笑了一下，然后把套子带在了自己又站起来的性器上。  
  
——为什么发情的是哥，挨操的是我啊？  
  
知勋哥都开始往里进我还在迷迷糊糊地思考这个问题。内衣早就被推到了胸口上方，我低头往下看，视线被布料阻拦了。胸上都是红色的吻痕甚至还有咬出来的痕迹，乳头比一开始肿了不止一圈，沾着知勋哥的口水。他像小孩一样埋在我的胸口，哼哼唧唧地小声说话。我勉强听到几个“太紧了”，“进不去”，“放松啦胜宽”之类破碎的单词，尝试着放松身体。知勋哥一点点地捅到最里面，我都快呼吸不过来，这种感觉太陌生了。  
  
但是好像也没什么不好的，我发现我开始奇异地享受起来。  
  
“行了，”我用膝盖夹住他的腰，“哥动一动。”  
  
知勋哥按着我的大腿哭哭啼啼地插我，我被他撞得缩起身体，眉头也皱了起来。那种感觉很难说是舒服还是难受，不过能把人的脑子搞糊是真的。知勋哥一直在说一些胡话：“胜宽好紧……啊，嗯，嗯——夹、夹太紧了……放松啦真的……”他叫得比我还响，我咬着牙，满头大汗地控制着自己不要在他进来的时候缩紧，和自己的生理本能对抗没那么容易。痛感一直存在，我想可能是因为alpha的身体不适合被进入的缘故，然而还是可以忍受的。而且有点上瘾，我发现我开始用腿悄悄地蹭他的背，希望他在里面停留的时间久一点。  
  
知勋哥突然停下来，我握着他的肩膀：“哥怎么了？”  
  
他小声说：“后、后面……”  
  
我小心翼翼地让他从我的身体里退了出去——酸胀感没有减少，还有一种奇怪的空虚感。我想下床，脚却软得几乎站不住。我稍微走开一点知勋哥又开始抽抽搭搭：“胜宽……胜宽，不要走——讨厌我吗？”  
  
我没力气安抚他，蹲下身从衣柜最底下拉出一个小盒子。挑完往回走的时候我还不忘警惕地检查一下电池，满电，可能是知勋哥最近才充过。  
  
我说：“哥自己做给我看吧？”  
  
他很快就就把那根按摩棒塞进身体里，我躺着，知勋哥重新爬到我身上，我的手摸索到他身后，打开了按摩棒底部的开关。他像触电一样哀叫了一声，我扶着他的性器，重新进入我的身体里——可能那个入口已经肿了，摩擦的时候产生出微微的痛意。知勋哥稍微恢复了一些力气，抓着我的脚踝，把我的大腿打开到最大，一边干我一边低头看。我想让他别看了，却被他猛地顶到了上壁的某个部位。知勋哥察觉到了我的僵硬，空出一只手来揉着我兴奋地肿胀着的阴蒂——我差点撞到床头。  
  
“胜宽、呜、胜宽咬得好紧，好湿……”他拉着我的手自己去摸交合的地方，我挣扎着想反抗，指尖还是碰到了滚烫的软肉。滑腻腻的温度稍低的液体溢在旁边，我摸了一手的体液，被知勋哥抓着放到了腿间：“胜宽自己揉一揉吧？”  
  
高潮的时候我想到我之前看的生物书——女性的阴蒂有超过8000个神经元。知勋哥被我裹得停住了，我过了一会儿才意识到他也高潮了，浑身颤抖地射精了。爬开的时候我发现我也射了，白色的液体全部喷在了知勋哥的背部，甚至有一些沾到了他脑后的头发。按摩棒还在嗡嗡地响动，我伸出还有点抖的手，轻轻地、小幅度地抽插。知勋哥倒在床上，被后面的快感榨出来的最后一点精液像眼泪一样，缓缓地顺着性器流下去。  
  
我轻声叫他：“哥？”知勋哥伸出手来，我朝着他的怀抱倒下去。后颈贴住腺体的胶布已经被撕开了，我往上挪了一些，对着那块地方咬了下去。临时标记完成的过程中我抱着知勋哥的手臂，他像个哥哥一样老成地抚摸我的头发，好像刚刚混乱的场景完全没有发生过一样。  
  
“胜宽啊，”他叫得有些哑了的声音对我说，“我爱你。”  
  
  
  



End file.
